


Damaging A Relationship

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Aftercare, Gloves, Leather, M/M, Master/Pet, Paddling, Pet Names, Punishment, Racks, Riding Crops, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian's pet disobeys three rules, leading to punishment, which doesn't go as planned.
Kudos: 10





	Damaging A Relationship

A cold wind whipped through the air as a blonde haired man pulled his collar up higher on his neck. He had gone on a walk to clear his head, knowing what he would be seeing when he got back home. Brian knew that he had to calm down, or he risked his pet’s very life. 

“I can’t believe he would try and pull that stunt on me” Brian shook his head as he looked at the sky. Dark clouds loomed ominously, and the blonde knew he had to get home before the heavens opened up. 

Ten minutes later, his mind was calmer, and he walked back up his sidewalk, fishing his keys out of his pocket. Opening the door, it was silent, and Brian took a deep breath. His eyes became darker, and he hung up his coat, stuffing his gloves in the pockets. 

“Let’s do this” he thought as he ran his hand through his hair. He knew right where his pet would be, and he made his way into the playroom. Turning the light on, he saw his pet in the corner, kneeling, caged. 

“Pet” he commanded, and the submissive lifted his head, his eyes light, filled with regret. Brian knew that his pet knew his safewords, and would use them if he felt like he was in danger at all. 

“What’s your safeword?” 

“Pineapple Master” the soft voice replied. 

“Very good. Now it is time for your punishment. When I let you out of the cage, you are to go to the rack. You will lay face down, and I will deliver your punishment. Thirty licks from my crop, and forty lashes from my paddle. You will count each one as they happen” Brian stared down at the submissive in front of him. 

“Yes Master” 

Brian unlocked the cage, and his pet made his way to the rack in the other corner of the room. He laid down, and Brian tied him to each post. Going to the wall of implements, he grabbed the crop and paddle. 

“You are getting this punishment for attempting to circumvent three rules I have put down. After I let you off of the rack, you will spend the night in your cage, and think about your behavior” Brian spoke, authority in his tone, one that brokered no argument. 

“Yes Master” his pet replied. 

Brian nodded his head, grabbing his black leather gloves, slipping them on. It helped him keep grip on the crop, and prevented blisters on his hands. They were supple and well used, Brian using them in most of their scenes. Wrapping his hand around his pet’s neck, the black leather contrasting with his light skin, sent shivers through Brian every single time. 

A snap in the air, and a cry filled Brian’s ears as he flicked the crop over his pet’s ass. “One” was panted out, and Brian nodded. He continued laying down the licks, his pet counting each one. Somewhere around the 15th, the tears came, and by the end he was choking out the numbers, his back and ass on fire. 

“I’ll give you a five minute break before the paddling starts” Brian spoke. A nod answered him, and he crossed the room to put the crop away. 

He went back over, and grabbed the paddle in hand. His pet was calmer than before, but the tears were still coming. Brian ignored it, laying his hand on the small of his pet’s back, bracing himself. 

“One” was hoarsely spoken as his pet whimpered, feeling the paddle on his already red ass. Brian methodically laid the paddle down around his ass and thighs, getting lost in the movements, and hearing the numbers fall from his pet’s lips. He didn’t realize how hard he had gotten with the strokes of the paddle. 

“Pineapple Master, Pineapple!” his pet cried out, and Brian instantly snapped to attention hearing his pet’s safeword. He dropped the paddle, and untied his pet, pulling him into his arms. 

“Pet, what happened?” he asked soothingly, pulling his pet’s head up, looking into the broken eyes. 

“It got to be too much, Master, I couldn’t handle the pain anymore. I know I needed the punishment, but the paddle was too hard on my already red ass” his pet hiccupped, trying to calm down. 

The blonde’s eyes widened, and he gently turned his pet over. His face went ashen seeing the deep welts starting to form on his pet’s ass. He had never meant to go that hard, to cause actual bruised and noticeable welts on his pet. 

“Oh my darling pet, Master apologizes. I never meant to go that hard, to do that to you. I went completely overboard with your punishment. It is over, and you are forgiven. Master is proud of you for using your safeword” Brian quickly spoke, keeping his pet in his arms, rubbing his back gently. 

“No more punishment?” his pet looked up at him, puzzled. 

“No more, you are forgiven. Come, let us go to the bed and cuddle, I will put cream on your bottom, to help the healing process” Brian picked up his pet bridal style, and exited the playroom. He crossed the hallway to the bedroom, and gently laid his pet down. 

Kevin looked up at his cousin, his ass on fire and hurting badly. He knew he had screwed up, but that Brian had gone too far. The older man was never more thankful for his safeword than right now. He watched as Brian moved to the bathroom, grabbing the cream to help the bruising on his ass. 

“Brian…” Kevin whimpered, and the blonde looked at his cousin, tears in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” 

The younger man started tenderly rubbing the cream around Kevin’s bottom, going as gently as he could. He knew that he needed to make this up to Kevin, along with going for some retraining from the Master who had taught him. 

“I will make this up to you, and I will go see Master within a week to re train myself on how to be a better Master for you. It will be up to you if and when we have another session. It will not be at least until I have seen Master” Brian knew that he would be in for hell, but he needed it. He had caused Kevin to say his safeword, and it wasn’t the first time in recent memory either. 

Kevin nodded, agreeing with Brian’s words. He had some major thinking to do, and right now wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue this with the blonde. The older man was happy that the decision was left with him, and him alone. 

After getting Kevin’s ass completely covered, Brian backed away. Kevin looked at him sadly, and stood up from the bed. Getting clothes on, he packed a small bag, and glanced at Brian, before heading for the door. 

“I’ll be leaving for a little while. I need to think, and you need to go to the Master. I’ll contact you soon” Kevin softly spoke, and exited, not giving Brian a chance to speak. 

The blonde looked at the closed door for minutes on end, before falling back on the bed, tears coming to his eyes. He had a feeling that was the last time he would be seeing his cousin for a session, and he had no one else but himself to blame. Brian could only hope that in time he and Kevin would be okay, but the blonde knew he had to fix himself as a Master before he could do anything else. 


End file.
